The Mysterious Seven Project
The Mysterious Seven Project is the eagerly awaited sequel to the Mysterious Five Project. This time around the team consists of , , , , , , and . They have been all hand-selected by Exotoro, the first confirmed member of the project and the creator of the "Mysterious X Project" series. It is unknown what the game has in store. It is rumored that it will involve even more universe colliding and that Bill Cipher will be the main villain, but we all thought Degen was the main villain of the last one... In June 10, 2014, on Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive, Exotoro confirmed the seven team members, they are: Exotoro, MeGa eXal, PabloDePablo, .vectorDestiny, SuperSonicDarkness, TimeSoul and Sr. Wario. Around June 12-13th, Timesoul announced a departure from the project. The replacement is still being decided on. On June 18th, it has been confirmed that GamingDylan will replace TimeSoul as the 7th member. Gameplay TBA Modes Mysterious Seven Project features a wide variety of modes. Single Player *'Binary Time (Story Mode)' - The main story mode. It is a sequel to Irregular Show. *'Mysterious Lore Project (Story Mode II)' - The secondary, unlockable story mode. Fills in some gaps. *'A Fray in the Life (Story Mode III)' - The third story mode, which revolves around character interactions. Unlike the past two story modes, which are dark and serious a la The Avengers, this one is more goofy and lighthearted, like One Day Outside of Earth from the previous game. *'Let's Shrek Things Up (Story Mode IV)' - The fourth story mode taking place where A Fray in the Life and One Day Outside of Earth left off. May cause logic to vanquishes. *'The Dead Kingdom' - A giant dungeon filled to the brim with zombies and undead creepy crawlies. Get some loot and unlock some new characters! *'Adventure Mode' - A mode that pits you off against random challengers with random effects. There are also a few minigames. The final match pits you off against the Elf King, Landshark, or Mandy Soul. *'Classic Mode' - A mode that pits you off against challengers without random effects or minigames. The final match pits you off against The Fusionist, Master Hand, or the Enderdragon. *'Regular Mode' - A brand new mode. This takes place on one big stage, with you able to take on any opponents that you come across. Half-way through the mode you will encounter a huge change-up (reverse gravity, bad weather, nuclear attack...) that you must adapt to. *'Robot Rampage' - A mode based off of the Super Duel Mode in Mario Party 5. Here, you face off in 3D battlefields unique to the mode, using mechas. You can customize your mecha using several parts from different franchises, which you unlock in other modes. *'The Great Umbrella Caper '- A mode that takes place in an alternate noir universe called the Caperverse and plays like a point and click adventure game. Players must stop Count Doom from bombing the subway of a city called Canolli. *'Battle Theater' - This mode features gameplay similar to the Battle Theater games. *'Like A Boss '- Play as any boss from the game that you've battled and defeat all of the enemies. *'Scripts '- Choose a character and battle every other character, each match with their own conditions. *'Slime Pit' - Your character is trapped in a slime pit! Luckily the slime seems to be radiating power, filling up the super bar faster than usual. Take out armies of enemies with your super move! *'Hotel California' - Choose your character to check in for 122 straight battles in the increasingly reality-warped Hotel California, from the lobby help to a rooftop battle with Satan herself! As you progress, characters are more warped and more difficult to defeat. *'Rhythmic' - Go through your choice of Classic, Regular, or Hotel California with an added feature - all attacks are nerfed, and the only way to get back up to regular damage is to string combos to the beat of the music! Multiplayer *'Brawl' - The standard mode. Up to five people can play at once. *'Robot War' - A multi-player version of Robot Rampage. *'Skyscrapers and Scorpions' - A mode where one player plays as all stage hazards and enemies and the other players must beat him. *'Slime Battle' - Mysterious slime radiates powers, causing Super Moves to fill up over time faster than usual. Unleash the carnage. *'Rhythmic' - See who can complete Classic, Adventure Time, Regular, or Hotel California first with one rule - all attacks are nerfed, and the only way to get back up to regular damage is to string combos to the beat of the music! *'Play Online' - Title says all. Take yourself and/or your friends online to compete with fighters all over the world. See who is the best of the best! *'Master Builder Fight' - One player uses the Wii U Gamepad to mess around with the structure of the stage while players try to stay on while knocking the other players off. *'Broadway' - Scripts in Multiplayer Mode. Self explanatory. *'Tag Team Mode' - Fight with 16 characters, two for each player. You can switch to the other character at any time during the fight. *'Umbrella Party '- Similar to Brawl, but includes dice which when rolled increase the player's attack. The game also has random minigames. Players who collect the most stars from minigames at the end of the time limit win, but watch out, getting KO'd resets the star meter to zero. *'WBAO 2K14' - Enter the ring in the Worldwide Brawling Alliance Organization Grand Melee Championship! You and your friends form a tag-team alliance, taking turns facing enemies in a Brawl match and climbing the ladder of wrestling success. *'Let the Speed Mend It' - A mode involving the gimmick of not being able to stand still; you must keep moving or rack up damage. Going extremely fast will heal your fighter. *'Reverse Battle '- This is the same as the normal Brawl mode, but with a twist, the winner is the first one that loses and the loser is the one that wins. Self destruct won't count as a win and simply will respawn you back to the stage, with the punishment of having more knockback resistant. *'Free Fall Fight '- This mode drops percentages, and instead hits slow them down. Players are falling the entire time and must evade hazards and pick up upgrades. Whoever falls to the ground first wins. Stories Story I: Binary Time The main story mode of the game. The Mysterious Five organization -- consisting of Inori Aizawa, Chuck D. Head, Iron Man, Dexter, and Emmet -- is sent by Nick Fury to investigate wierd giant coins that seem to be corrupting space. But meanwhile, so is Master Chief, who believes that there is something up with these coins besides their odd reactions to Positive Space. It can be found here. Story II: The Mysterious Lore Project This story has various parts to it, unlocked as the player completes parts of the main story and characters. The story is made to fill in plot holes and focus on how the new universes ended up in the Mysteriousverse, and it's gods. This story was written by Sr.Wario with assistance from the other team members. Story III: A Fray in the Life The third story, written by SuperSonicDarkness, this story focuses more on character interaction, and has a bit of a lighter tone then the previous stories. It is unlocked after beating the previous two stories. It can be found here. Story IV: The Infinite War This fourth story, unlocked after unlocking all the "Lapis Renegades" tells of the Mysteriousvere's role in the "Infinite War" that occurs in Fighters of Lapis 6. Starting Characters 45/??? Hidden Characters 15/??? New Starting Stages Bosses Enemies Enemies that appear in Story Modes, the Dead Kingdom, Slime Pit, and others. Assists Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Crossovers